Many people have numerous telephony devices that are reachable by distinct phone numbers. These include a home phone, an office phone, a home office phone, a cellular phone, a cellular phone integrated with Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a car phone, a pager, a facsimile, and the like. A person can be reached at different phone numbers depending on where the person is. As such, a caller often needs to remember several numbers owned by the same person, and dial at least a portion of the several numbers, before the person can be reached. In general, callers are often able to remember an email address associated with a person more easily than remembering a plurality of phone numbers associated with a person.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and apparatus for enabling a subscriber to establish a call to at least one destination phone number using an email address.